Does She?
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Season 2. Finn has admitted he still has feelings for Quinn, and Quinn can't get him out of her head. So when they're alone together at school after hours, sparks are bound to fly. PWP


They were studying Biology when it happened. Quinn had tried to put off her feelings. Tried to come to terms with the fact that Finn was in love with the Hobbit. But she couldn't. And in some ways she guessed she'd known from the minute they'd broken up that there was no getting over Finn Hudson.

He was just so nice. Quinn had had her fill of bad boys with Puck, and that had landed her pregnant, unpopular and without parents. And it had been Finn who gave her a home and paid for her scans. He'd never even asked for the money back.

She knew that if they were making out and things got a little hot, he'd never push her into having sex. And in a way she couldn't understand, that made him all the more sexy. So here she was. Alone, with the boy, no man of her dreams. Who, at night when she tried to relieve her hormones with a helping hand (and sometimes a hairbrush) she would close her eyes and wish it was him squeezing her boobs and fingering her pussy and playing with her clit and – and… and fucking her.

People thought that now Quinn had had a baby she was sworn off of sex, once bitten twice shy and all that. But they were wrong. Quinn had _needs_. Not wants or whims, but needs. The need not to just have a dick in her cunt, but to be held and kissed and loved. And she knew only one guy who could give that to her. And now they were sitting right next to each other, at 6:30 on a November Tuesday when everyone, even the teachers, had gone home. Now or never, Quinn thought.

They were studying Biology when it happened. Stupid reproductive system, Finn thought. Not only did he not understand it but it was now playing up over a girl he had broken up with nearly a year ago. Finn hadn't been lying when he said that he'd always have feelings for Quinn. But he hadn't told the whole truth. Seeing her back in a Cheerios uniform had resurfaced all his memories of her.

Despite being manipulative she wasn't a bad girlfriend. For one she was hot. Her body was the same as every other cheerleader. Finely tuned to perform complex gymnastic routines and never show a trace of tiredness. And Finn certainly couldn't complain. If there was anything to thank Sue for it was for engineering the fittest and hottest bodies at McKinley. And one of them had been his girlfriend. But not any old one. The head cheerleader had let him kiss her and hold hands with her and touch her (occasionally). Her face and voice set her apart from the others. While Brittany or Santana were both extremely sexy, Quinn had an innocence that added a whole new dimension to it.

And her voice was one of the sexiest things Finn had heard, second only to her moan. Melodic, it rang in his ears and set off alarm bells in his brain. When she whispered in his ear or said his name it set him on fire. Oh great, now he was hard.

Quinn knew Finn was off limits. And for all her annoying habits, she sort of liked Rachel now, she'd stood by her during hard times. But Rachel could not be Finn's boyfriend and keep her hands off of him. If she didn't _want_ Finn, she didn't deserve Finn. Quinn wanted Finn a lot and it was all she could do not to turn her head, stick her tongue down his throat and her hand on his crotch.

But she was smarter than that. Boy, she was glad they were studying the reproductive system. She became very suggestive with her words.

"So the first stage is arousal. Both male and female produce higher levels of sex hormones which put them in uhm _heat_," she enunciated the last letter. She knew exactly what she was doing. After all, she and she alone knew what made Finn tick.

"What's er, heat?" Finn asked, hot under the collar, and in his pants.

"It's what you and I might call horny. Then the man, I mean male (she gestures at him) penetrates the woman, I mean female (gestures at herself) with his peni–"

Finn cut her off with his lips. He'd had enough. She'd pushed him to the limit of self-restraint and then beyond. The moment he kissed her he remembered every single kiss they'd had before. Her tongue darted out and dragged across his bottom lip. He pulled her onto his lap, still with their lips attached. She could feel his hardness pressing into his thigh and he could feel her tiny thong. He was big. She was soaked.

She began to grind up and down on his lap, both of them moaning out in pleasure. He began to kiss her neck and suck on her sensitive spot around her collarbone. She threw her head back, her high ponytail bouncing.

Then Finn broke off suddenly:

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up, what are we doing?"

Quinn gave him a seductive grin and then kissed him shortly.

"Well I'm going to bend over Mr Wyleman's desk and you're going to stand behind me and fuck me till I come and scream your name. Sound good, big boy?"

Finn went practically cross-eyed, but then regained control. "Quinn what about Rachel, hey what about Sam, huh?"

"What about them? We're both horny. We both still have feelings for each other. Come on Finn can you actually tell me you're in love with that hobbit?"

"Yes! Like I told you before Quinn, I'm with Rachel now and –"

He stopped speaking very quickly because one of Quinn's hands had left his neck, trailed down his chest and had come to rest, firmly on his crotch.

"Ooh, I'm guessing this is the first time any girl's done this Santana last year, right? Tell me Finn," she leant in to his ear. "Does she touch you ever? Does she make you, _hard? _Can she make you come early like I did? When she moans does it make you (pause) shiver? When you moan is it her your thinking of or -?"

He lunged for her then, kissing her needily. He stood then, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She then tore of his t-shirt and reached down to unbutton his jeans. All the while they were kissing hard and with raw passion. She pushed his jeans down with his boxers using her plimsoled feet, before looking down. She gasped.

Finn was now naked and what a sight was before her? He was muscular, nothing compared to Sam, but even so. She didn't particularly think Sam's abs were that sexy, albeit impressive. Finn on the other hand made her physically quiver with arousal, just because it was Finn.

And then there was his cock. It was hypnotising. Now Quinn had managed to guess from their many grinding sessions that Sam didn't have much in terms of the 'downstairs area.' She guessed that he was using steroids. Finn on the other hand, she thought, was even bigger than Puck had been. It was certainly thicker if perhaps shorter. He had a small amount of pubic hair, which lead down to a dick that was probably about 8 inches in length with a large purple head. And right now it was pointing directly at her! And it made so unbelievably wet, that cum was dribbling down her thigh.

He put her down and went to remove her shirt, but before he could she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She then swirled it around the head, all the time watching him with large puppy dog eyes. Then she engulfed the head in her moist warm mouth.

She knew that Rachel had no gag reflex, and so would be able to deep throat him. She was determined to show Fin how she could give a better blowjob than Rachel ever could, so she upped the anti. She smirked when she heard Finn muttering mailman over and over.

Quinn bobbed her head up and down, taking more of his massive cock with every movement. Her tiny hands were put to use as well, one stroking his shaft up and down, barely reaching around it's thickness she noted, while the other cupped his warm balls. She had about half of his dick in her mouth when she began to gag. She rose for air, before immediately diving back on. She hummed a C major scale around his dick, the vibrations making Finn groan loudly, and say her name.

"Quinn, oh my God, you're so good at that. Such a little slut, sucking my cock in the Biology lab, aren't you?"

This made Quinn's cunt gush like Niagara Falls. Hearing such dirty words from Finn's perfect mouth made her more aroused than she'd ever been. Finn told her he was about to cum, so she pulled off before jerking him off as fast as she could.

"Not on the uniform!" Quinn ordered before pointing him upward. His dick then exploded coating her face and hair with his jizz. It was the sexiest sight in the world, to Finn, but it was topped by the sight of her wiping it off her face and then licking her fingers like she's just eaten a plate of ribs.

This was too much for Finn. She'd made him spunk not 30 seconds ago and he was hard again already. Quinn seemed to be impressed as well.

"You're over-dressed," Finn said hauling her to her feet. She took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Finn had to admit that Quinn was hotter than Rachel in every single way. Her face was prettier; her hair looked good in whatever style, while and her tits were 2 sizes larger. Finn knew it was shallow but right now, he was hard and had a naked girl in front of him. He could care less.

He pulled town her skirt and panties in one go, before pushing her into the teacher's desk. He then trapped her there with his weight. Quinn was amazed Finn could be so dominant. It was so… hot!

He pulled her head back by her ponytail and growled in her ear. Quinn felt his erection press into her ass.

"Listen you little slut. You're a dirty little girl aren't you? You look so fuckin' sweet and innocent like butter wouldn't melt in your whore's mouth. But underneath a dirty hoebag who just wants cock aren't you? You want my cock in your tight little pussy?"

"Yes I want it please, give it to me!"

"So fucking horny aren't you? I bet you'd have any cock right now wouldn't you. You wouldn't care if it was mine, Puck's or Sam's little maggot dick."

"No, Finn," she cried shrilly, pussy gushing. "I only want your dick. It's so big and hard and it's yours. I want you Finn, only you. I want you to cum hard in my pussy and I want to fall apart around your monster cock. Please Finn. AAAH!"

He penetrated her pussy lips, spreading her walls to the mix, she screamed in both pain and pleasure. He kept going until his hips slapped into her ass. He was as close now as he'd ever been to a girl.  
"Oh my God your dick's so fucking big! Give it to me you well hung stud! Pound my tight little cunt! That prudish little midget doesn't deserve this beautiful fucking cock. You deserve so much better than her. Fuuuuuckk"

Finn could only groan. Quinn's vag was soaking his dick with her juices and her mouth was soaking the walls with expletives. It was at this moment that Finn wondered why he'd ever broken up with Quinn. Then he remembered.

"Did Puck make you feel this good?"

"No," Quinn whimpered.

"No one can make you feel like this. No one can fuck you like I can."  
"No. It's only you Finn, please fuck me harder."

His dick was now pistoning in and out, their skin slapping together. Quinn's moans were turning into screams. Then Finn reached around and began playing with her clit. This tipped her over the edge and she came, squirting her juices all over his cock and ruining the floor.

Finn followed shortly after, but before he did so. Quinn made him pull out (no sense in risking it). She dropped to her knees again and began jerking him off again.

"Cum in my mouth Finn, Make me swallow like a fucking whore!"

She sucked him off again, and he cried her name before loosing his semen into her mouth. She swallowed what she could but began to gag and so released his dick, which was still coming, and finished how she had started this sexcapade: with his jizz on her face.

After they'd cleaned up and got dressed, he took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you," Quinn said. "I do still think we should be together. You don't have to decide now, but let me know by next week okay?"

And with that she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and left.

**Just a Fuinn one-shot, based on a request. If you want a nice dirty story full of sex and seduction for any ship for any fandom review or PM me about it and I'll try and get it done. I won't be able to upload everyday but I'll try and be as consistent as I can. Hope you enjoy it. Review please, feel free to tell me what you think ;) ;)**


End file.
